Everything Happens For A Reason
by MaltaraFluff647
Summary: It's been 5 years since Olivia has been dating the love of her life, Jackson Claufield. She lives with him, and cherishes every moment, but what happens when something so damaging happens, Olivia has no choice but to try and run away from Jackson?First!
1. Chapter 1

HI guys, so this is my FIRST EVER FANFIC on 'My sister the Vampire'. All rights go to Sienna Mercer. For those of you who haven't read the 5th book yet, Jackson Claufield is mega-superstar, who comes to Franklin Grove to start shooting another movie, when he meets Olivia, and they both fall in love. They start dating, and Olivia starts landing roles in movies. By the way, I'm going to show this story in people's point of views. Mostly Olivia, Jackson, and Ivy, but I might add in Camila and Brenden or other people once in a while.

Sorry for ranting, I'm going to let you enjoy the story now. I hope you like it, please review!

**Chapter One - What Have I done?**

**Olivia's POV...**

A FEW WEEKS AGO...

I walked hand in hand with Jackson, down central park. He always made me feel so complete. Like the hole inside me went away. When I was with him, nothing else mattered. The rest of the world was a fog, and only Jackson was there. He made me feel so loved, everytime he squeezed my hand, I felt like my heart was going to burst. My heart pumped 5 times faster when I was with him, my eyes would always be lost in a trance with his. I could never think straight. I had been dating him since I was 13, and even though we were 18 now and in colledge, I knew since before that I loved him since the moment I saw him. He gave up his career to come to live with me. I didn't need a dorm room, Jackson bought me a penthouse for me and him to stay in. I felt incredibly guilty, but he insisted on it.

I screamed as he picked me up and threw me ontop of my shoulders.

"Jackson, what are you- AHHHH" He laughed as I screamed like an idiot. People were watching, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was him. "Put me down!" I demanded, but I couldn't help but laugh. He carried me to the park bench and sat me down on his lap. I made an angry face to let him know I was mad, trying to push back the smile I was getting from gazing at his eyes. They were the most gorgeous blue shade I had seen. He broke my attention, and started speaking.

"Do you know how adorable you are when you try to get mad at me?" He said with the cutest smirk.

"I am mad at you!" I tried to sound serious, but I could tell there was a hint of humor in voice.

"Me! Yeah right, I'm too charming for you to be mad at me." With that he leaned in to try and kiss me, when I put a finger to his lips.

"You're not getting off that easily!" I ran away from him and tried to hide behind the trees.

"Get back here Olivia Abbot!" He chased me as I ran. I screamed like a maniac. He swooped me in his arms, and sat us down on the soft, wet, green grass. He looked into my eyes with that same intense look that turned me on. He leaned in, and before kissing me, he brushed his nose with mine in an eskimo kiss.

"I love you, Olivia." With that he kissed me. Sucking my pink lips as our tounges battled for victory. I cherrished the moment. I was the first to release. I layed down on the grass, staring at the sun, thinking of how my life could get absolutley any better. Jackson just sat there, looking at me, as if I where a medal, a priceless piece of gold worth to be admiring all day. He brushed away a piece of chocolate hair behind my ear, and leaned in once again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Just as the kiss deepened, he pulled away. I was about to question him, until he started speaking with a mischevious grin and devilish glee in his eyes.

"I say we continue somewhere else?" and with that he carried me back to our room...

PRESENT DAY...

I made the same gut-renching sound over, as I hunched over the toilet, letting out the waffles and eggs the chef had made. I hated feeling weak. I slumped back against the wall, clutching my stomach. I let a groan as I let my head go back, and my eyes close. I could feel it all coming back. I hunched over once again, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I tried getting up, but my legs betrayed me. They wobbled back to the floor. My stomach felt like insects were dancing inside it. I managed to make my way back to the living room. I grabbed the phone thinking of calling Jackson, but then remember he might be doing one of his scenes in his new movie. It's better to wait in pain, than to be yelled at by his manager...which was my manager too...

I thought of calling up the chef, to ask him what he put in the eggs...I mean I never threw up like _that _before... especially in the morning... What was the date any -

_Oh shit..._

I missed my period. I was having morning sickness? How could I have been so stupid! I'm **pregnant!** What was I going to tell mom and dad? Or Ivy? Or Jackson! How would I go to school?... I should have stopped him that day. The day he did it, the day we BOTH did it, it was an act of irreresponsibilty... What if he left me? Ran away? I felt dizzy as red started to creep into my vision. I grabbed a glass of water beside me to keep myself from fainting. I knew I should call someone, or tell them, but all I could do was sit there in complete shock. The first person I could think of calling..., was Ivy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just a side note. In the last chapter, I didn't mean**** to say Olivia was 18. Ivy's supposed to be the same age (in human years) and she already has a daughter that's a teenager so that would just work out...wrong. Sorry, but I realised later. The age gets really confusing if you so sorry, just try and ignore that! It's not turning out as great as I thought it would but...I don't know, ENJOY!  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter**** 2 - Bloody** **Sausage**

_Ivy's__ POV_

"Rose! Violet! Dinner's ready, come down!" I yelled from the kitchen waiting for the girls to come down. I was pulling out the bloody sausage out of the oven. _Deep stain red...Perfect! _I set down the tray when I felt two hands slither around my waist.

"The food smells good..." Brenden pushed my hair back as he kissed my cheek tenderly. I closed my eyes savouring the moment, and put my hands ontop of his.

"Yeah, well, you're going to get way more than that tonight..." I turned around, so he could reach my lips. I put my hands on his cheek. I was getting deepened into the kiss, and -

"Eww, Mom!" Violet made a gagging sound as she reached down stairs. Her hair, which was the same colour as my mother's, chocolate brown, shone in the kitchen light.

"James, can you turn that down!" Rose complained as she grabbed her little brother's controller and shut off his video game. He got up grudingly and sat down on the table.

"Hey, kiddo". Brendon ruffled James' hair.

I just stood there, watching as my loving family sat down on the table. A smile tugged at my lips. It was amazing. Brenden and I got married a few years ago. Sure, some people thought it was wierd getting married at so early, but they didn't know that we were over a thousand years old. Plus, I didn't care what they said. One of those people happened to be Olivia's parents. They thought I was a bad example. I mean, not that they expressed it freely, but I knew that inside they were watching Olivia closley, to make sure she doesn't follow my lead. They were really hesitant about Olivia living with Jackson **alone,** but, Olivia's completly innocent.

After all, I didn't care what other people thought, I knew I had a great family. Violet and Rose and James knew they had an aunt Olivia. I mean, they couldn't not know, comparing how close me and her are, but they had no idea she was human. I barely let them talk to her, let alone see her. I knew, when they're young, new, they have thirst for human blood. I had to drive them away from that, and then let them meet Olivia. Violet was still new, I guess. I mean she's 13,(in human years) and it takes just about 10-12 to get out of that stage, but the thirst could stay there for **centuries**. Sometimes, but I just had to wait a bit longer.

Violet was always curious about that. "Mom, when can we go and meet Aunt Olivia?" I always had an excuse, - not a good one - for that. I knew I had to tell her sooner or later, but now was not the right time. I actually hadn't talked to Olivia for a long time ever since she told me about...a night. I thought it was pretty irresponsible. But who was I to judge?

Rose and James couldn't have more interest. Sure they asked sometimes, but they never thought of it suspicously. Violet definelty did. Sometimes I wondered if she heard mine and Olivia's conversations about getting her to meet them, and the human blood, and Jackson. I knew she must have heard something, some night, but I know it wasn't major.

"So, what happened at school today?" I sat down and put a napkin on my lap. I grabbed my fork and dug into the sausage. Whenever I ate it, it always reminded me of my dad. It was our favourite snack, and he would make it on special ocassions.

"I got an A on my math quiz!" Rose beamed. She was always the smartest one.

"Daniel Mitchel asked me out today!" Violet squeled in her chair. She told me last week that she was scared to talk to him, but I told her just to be honest.

"That's great sweetie! Why don't we have him over for dinner on Sunday?" The last thing I wanted to do was let Violet get distracted by some boy. I knew if I wanted her to date someone, we would have to know him a bit better first...

Violet look pretty convinced at the thought, and was just about to say something when Brenden cut her off.

"I knew you could do it Rose! And Violet, does the boy know you I can snap him up if he hurts you?" Brenden was always his over-protective self ever since we had kids. I thought it was good that he was making sure our kids were safe, but I could tell that they would get annoyed sometimes.

"Whatever, dad" Violet rolled her eyes and ate the rest of her dinner in peace. I was about to say something when the phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and was happy that Olivia was calling, but still a little insecure. I thought of going somewhere private to talk to her instead.

"I'll be right back kids." I gave Brenden a you-know-who look, pointing at the phone and made my way upstairs. Just as I was halfway, Violet called up to me.

"If it's Aunt Olivia, can I talk to her?" I froze. What was I supposed to say. My pathetic excuses weren't going to work right now. I knew that that tone Violet had, meant she wasn't going to stop until I gave her the phone.

I made my way upstairs and called out lightly "...Finish your food, sweetheart".

I sat on my bed. Me and Brenden lived in a huge house. A mansion, I guess you could say. I lay on the sheets as I pressed 'talk'.

"Hey Olivia." I said in my usually happy, but not to perky swing. Perky was Olivia's mood, definetly not mine. "I was just about to call you! I missed you, it's been like-"

I was cut off when Olivia said in a terrified voice;

"Ivy! Omigod Ivy!" That was not perky. At all. Something was wrong.

"Olivia, what happened?"

"Omigosh, I shouldn't have! I was so stupid, I- OMIGOD! What am I going to do!"

"Olivia, CALM DOWN! What happened?"

"Ivy, I can't! Omigod, I can't! It's just too much..."

"OK, listen, I'll be there in 15 minutes OK? Bye. Love you." I knew whatever it was, she couldn't talk. It must be big to leave Olivia that speechless. I threw on a warmer sweater, and quickly made my way to the door.

I opened the door and got outside, only to find Violet standing outside, her ear pressed to the door. I knew it. I could tell she heard everything. It wasn't like she heard a big secret, but now she knew that I was going to see her, and there was no way I could deny that.

"Where are you going?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Ivy's**_ **POV**

I stood outside the door, frozen, Violet waitng for an answer.

"Mom...Are you going to see Aunt Olivia?" Violet cocked an eyebrow. I could feel my hands sweating. I couldn't understand why, I knew I would just tell her a lie, and she'd go back to eating her dinner, but for some reason I just couldn't help but be nervous...

"What makes you say that, sweetie?" I tried to make my voice sound sweet and subtle, but I could tell it was shaking.

Violet looked past the phone in my hand to the bedroom.

"Mom, I heard you...you'd be there in 15 minutes? You said she lived somewhere in Manhattan..." I can't bear to lie to Violet, but Olivia needed me. I needed to get there to comfort her. I wanted to tell her, to bring her with me, so Olivia could meet her, and go on about how she looked like our mom, and we could talk. Violet was always shy, but I knew she'd open up to Olivia. She'd tell her about everything. She'd tell her about her friends, her crushes, what goes on. Just imagining them talking together made me happy. Before I knew it, there was a single teardrop spilling down my cheek. Violet took notice of it.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Violet looked genuinly worried for me. I loved her for that.

"I have to leave Violet. We'll talk about this later." I felt an incredible wave of guilt in my stomach, as I pushed Violet roughly to the side and got downstairs. I met Brenden's gaze and jerked my thumb to the door, which he returned with a I-know,-take-your-time nod.

I left the house and was there before I could even tell which felt like 15 minutes. I nocked on the door lightly, hoping not to wake up Jackson if he where sleeping. Then I realized he must have been away on another movie if Olivia was calling me over.

Olivia opened the door. She looked completly pale. Like she had been vomiting all day. The penthouse was a mess, and so was Olivia. Her hair was frizzy and unkept. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt and shorts. Her glittery pink blush had been replaced by single wet lines from tears.

For a minute, I couldn't believe that I was standing in fron of my beutiful, model, gorgeous sister. It had been so long since I had actually seen her. I didn't expect the moment when I saw her agian to be like this, or want it to be like this. She had horror written all over her eyes.

She opened her mouth for two seconds, about to say something, when suddenly, her voice became shaky, and tears welled up in her eyes. I hugged her and she let her tears out on the shoulder of my jacket. She stood there just sobbing, me stroking her hair. I lead her to the couch. She pulled away, but was still sobbing, actually, **bawling **uncotrollably. I knew she wasn't going to talk right away, so I let her sit there for a minute, and went to the kitchen.

I returned two minutes later, with two steaming cups of tea. I set down the tray and handed Olivia one cup. I hated it, but it felt so **foriegn **to be sitting with my sister. I tried to shake that feeling away. I loved being with Olivia.

She took a few sips, in complete silence. I was going to ask about the condidtion of the penthouse, until I decided that would not be such a good idea. I realized later that the Tv was actually on, just muted volume. I turned to look at it when I saw a news reporter, going on about a new movie Jackson was doing.

_Is that why she's called me here...Because she misses Jackson? _At first, I felt a bit annoyed, knowing I'd rushed here for nothing. Then I felt relieved. I needed a reason to see her anyway, and I was happy to see her, no matter how great her or her penthouse looked.

I set my cup down and looked straight into Olivia's eyes;

"So...what happened? Why where you so upset on the phone?"

"Ivy I've done something incredibly stupid..." Olivia had guilt and regret written all over her face. A look I'd never see her had. Olivia was a total goody-goody. She never did anything bad. It couldn't have been that bad.

"What did you do? You know you can always tell me right?" I squeezed her hand, comforting her.

"I know I can, its just that...oh, goddamit Ivy! I'm pregnant!" Olivia seemed to shout the last comment. She then put the cup back and put her head into her hands. She started sobbing uncontrollably again.

I let go of her hands, and just looked out into space, I guess. Thoughts were racing in my mind. _Olivia, how could you do something so idiotic! _She was my sister, I loved her so much, and I never thought of her like that. But Olivia had really done something that would now changer her **whole **life.

I sat there speechless. On my way here, I was thinking I would have one of those cute feelings and sister moments those girls always had on TV. I thought I would repeat some crap speech about love or something. But now I had no idea at all, what to say. My mind couldn't seem to process what Oliva just told me.

I turned around to say something, but Olivia met my gaze and read my mind;

"No, I haven't told Jackson yet...I didn't exactly want to tell him he'd be a father, while he's at his movie...I didn't want to go through that earshot of Amy screaming at me..." Olivia sniffed and wiped her nose with the tip of her shirt.

I just looked at the ground. I wasn't going to tell her something that I remember from some movie or make it up on the spot. I was going to tell her what I told Violet, Rose and James all the time;

"Olivia, I'm going to tell you something. I think it's great. I think it's supposed to be that your having a baby."

"What do you mean Ivy! It's completly terrible, If I had done the responsible thing and waited, this wouldn't have happened! None of this was supposed to happen!"

"Olivia, if it's happening, than it is. Every thing has a reason. Every thing. Every Happens For A Reason. If your going to have a baby, let me tell you right now, it's going to be something big. This baby, -boy or girl- is going to do or bring something great, Olivia. It wouldn't have happened if it weren't meant to be."

Olivia just sniffed again. For a minute, I thought she was going to cry again when she looked at me and smiled;

"And did you make that up or steal it from some Soap Opera?"

"Actually, I happen to be a poet." I hugged her and handed her a tissue. "So let's get it sorted first, did you even try taking a pregnancy test?"

"Yep, five..."

"And...?"

"All positive..."

"Trust me Olivia...It's going to be okay..."

"I trust you Ivy..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

_O__livia's__ POV_

I sat in my living room, drinking tea.

Ivy could make one of the worst news in my life, seem like the best. Well, I guess it would be an over-exaggeration if I said that. Just cause she made me happy, didn't mean I was thinking _twice _about getting rid of the baby.

Yes, it seems harsh, but it wasn't only for me. What was I going to do? I didn't have the money to take care of it if Jackson left, how would I pay for the fees? I didn't know how to be a mother! If I had the baby, it could end up badly. Jackson would leave me, and chances where that my parents would be so mad, I'd have to face living on the street! With a _baby! _I wasn't going to let that happen!. Then again, I could always move into Ivy's house...

"Ivy!" Ivy almost dropped her tea when she jumped at my scream.

"Huh? - What? What happened now? Did you feel a kick?"

"What? No!...I need to ask you something important." I nervously played with my fingers.

Ivy put down her tea and pulled her legs up in a criss cross, waiting anxiously. "Well...?" I think she could tell my palms were sweating.

"Ivy...do you think that I should...keep the baby?"

Ivy had a 'what-kind-of-a-question-is-that' look on her face. "Olivia! Did I just give you my whole speach for nothing! You can't get 'rid' of it! I mean no offence, but I never thought you'd be that kind of a person..."

"No, I mean I know Ivy. I would never do that too, but... What am I supposed to do? Where will I live if Jackson runs away?"

"...well, I mean." I could tell Ivy had the same idea in her mind.

"Could I... stay with you?"

"I.. I don't know Olivia, I just-"

"Ivy please!" I could tell she could see the pleadingness in my eyes. I knew she was feeling guilty, but I couldn't tell why she didn't want me to live with her.

Ivy let out a groan, which sounded like it was mixed with frustration and guilt. "Olivia, you're not understanding me! It's not just that easy, what you're asking me to do. I can't let you get close to Rose, or Violet, or James. The minute they smell the new baby, they're going to want to thirst on human blood as fast as they can! I'm not going to risk losing you, or the baby for that!"

I knew I shouldn't have, but anger boiled inside of me. "Ivy, what about all those bunnies - I mean humans, that live near you? I know for a _fact _that they don't drink them, I know that they probably only eat animals, or the bloody sausage you make them, I know that Ivy! I know that Violet, and Rose, and James all have control over that!"

I saw Ivy look down to the ground, her feelings mixed. This is it. This is my chance, to seal in the last heart-felt words, before it's too late.

"And Ivy... I know that, once they know that I'm they're aunt. They're aunt, whom they haven't seen for like... a thousand vampire years,... That they won't even think of that. I know that they're, well, I can only hope, that they love me... And I'll love them too." I sat down and looked straight into her eyes. I knew she was sold, until she started speaking again, a point, which I knew was true, and I'll admit, I was a bit scared myself.

"I know, Olivia... But I told you before, even if they don't drink human blood for over, like, a million years, they could still be tempted! Anytime, Olivia, they could decide that they wanna jump on some next bunny walking out the door!" Ivy put her head into her hands. I knew what this was about. It wasn't just about me moving in. I knew that Ivy was stressed from being a mother. All those nights she would probably have to wake up, how tired she would be cleaning all day, even the bags under her eyes said it all. She was scared her children were going to mess up one day, and it would be all her fault.

"Ivy... I know that, you're feeling really exhausted. But I know you Ivy. I know how well you must have raised your children, and they must be really smart, and out-going, and beutiful. You just have to trust that you did a good job. Cause I know you did."

Ivy just nodded her head silently.

"Kay, so. I'm going to go start packing, kay? Can you pick me up?"

Ivy looked at the clock.

"Sure. Thursday morning, nine o'clock?"

"Ivy! I can't wait two whole days!"

"Olivia, just give me time, okay. I'll pick you up Thursday. Be ready."

Ivy and I hugged eachother and I shut the door as she left. I headed for my room, knowing that tomorrow, I'd be slumped agains the same bathroom wall I was this morning...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit short guys! I'v been trying to get his done ASAP. Or should I say, ASAVP (As Soon As Vampiracly Possible. In the fourth book.) By the way, I just got the tenth book, and ordered the eleventh one already, though I have no idea when it's coming. Anyways, next chapter will have a 99.9 percent chance of having Violet's POV about Olivia. Hope you guys liked it! Review pleeaaassee!<strong>

-**Karen :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so first off, I'm really sorry about how long it takes me to update. I have my other story to finish, and I have other homework, and a buncha other crap to do so :P Just wanted to say special thank you to _CloverHeart609, Madame Degrassi19820 _and _BigTimeGleekBTR _for doing a review :D Thanks guys, hope you enjoy the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five -Packing<strong>

_**Olivia's POV**_

I stood in my room, packing up my bag. Yes, I know what your thinking. Shouldn't the maid be doing it? Well guess what - it's 2:00 a.m. I couldn't sleep from the anxiety. I'm not as worried about staying at Ivy's place, as I am about Jackson. I hadn't heard from him in days, and I thought maybe the paparazzi had sneaked a photo of me, with my swollen belly, and Jackson saw it, and was avoiding me now.

I looked around the room. I picked up a few bras hanging on the floor, and forced them into the suitcase.

I was about to bend down, when I suddenly wanted to eat. Well, I guess it was a craving. For pickles...and jam...and icecream...with honey... I desperatly wanted to call Jackson and see how he was doing. Yeah, that would sound totally normal, telling your mega-movie star boyfriend, that your craving ice-cream and jam pickles with honey and that you're NOT pregnant... Jackson wasn't dumb, he could see right through it.

I walked over to the fridge. My eyes felt like they weighed a billion pounds, so I kept them closed, and just blindly grabbed something cold. I just grabbed whatever was infront of me, not cairing weather it was pickles, or yogourt, or the left over chinease food. I just wanted food, and I wanted it now.

I wasn't exacly sure what happened after that, I'm pretty sure I just fell asleep, and I woke up to an angry Ivy yelling at me.

"Olivia! Olivia get up! What's wrong with you? Don't you k..."

I got up slowly and looked around. My room was still a mess, but my suitcase was atleast packed. Ivy must have been here pretty early, cause the maid hadn't came yet...then again, she usually didn't even come until noon.

I didn't even hear what Ivy was doing cause I was too busy rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the door. _How did Ivy even get in here?_

"Olivia! Are you even listening to me?" Ivy's voice was incredibly loud for a non-morning person. I groaned and held back a scowl.

I croaked when I spoke. "What is it?"

"What is it?" Ivy looked like she was about to burn up. "Oh, huh, I'll show you what it is." Ivy grabbed my wrist and put it up infront of me. At first I was confused by this, probably cause there was still sleep in my eyes, but I gasped when I saw what was infront of me; a beer bottle. I almost broke it dropping it out of my hand.

"Omigosh! How did that...How did I...what?" I couldn't even imagine what I had just done. I just drank while I was pregnant! The bottle was like three-quarters empty!

"Olivia what's wrong with you? Do you even know how _incredibly dangerous _that is for the baby?"

"Ivy! I didn't know! It was like two a.m, I thought it was ic-"

"You could have caused some serious medical conditions!"

"Ivy, I didn't mean to! I told you that I-" I just couldn't speak anymore. The tears were about to overflow. I couldn't blame Ivy for how mad she was. This was serious. I just put my head down and shook my head.

"Olivia, you need to realize you're pregnant now. You have to take care of yourself." Ivy took a seat beside me. "You have a bigger responsibily. Whatever you do, eat, drink, even your sleeping pattern will affect the baby. It all matters on how you take care of youself, if you want to take care of the baby."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just...I didn't' realize."

"Now come on, we better go."

"You're right. Let's leave." I double checked and zipped up my bag for the last time. I threw on my brown jacket and my earmuffs. I was just heading out the door, when in my head I heard the sound of a camera flash and I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong, Olivia?" Ivy still had her hand on the door knob.

"Ivy, I can't go out like this!"

"Olivia, it's fine, look, my hair is a mess too!"

I shot a hand up to my hair defensivly. "What? No, I wasn't talking about that!" I looked out the window, and my nightmare was actually there. "What about the paparazzi? They're going to take a picture of me what with my swollen belly. And then Jackson will see that! And even if my jacket covers it, he's going to call me and ask me why I'm all of the sudden going to you're house, even though I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you in like three years! Ivy, I won't know what to do!"

Ivy looked puzzled and thought for a second. She looked around the room. I could tell she then thought of an idea cause she smiled and she had that flashlight look on her face.

"Wait! Do you still have that ordering maid? The one that brings you random things on the spot?"

"Who? Anita? Yeah, I haven't really talked to her in a long time. You know she's getting m-"

"Forget that, call her right now, and tell her we need a tangerine spray tan, a blonde wig, some dark eyeshadow, and Guchy Muchy lipstick"

"I'm on it."

And so, with the flip of my phone, I was ready. My fake tan looked discustingly orange, and my wig looked so blonde, it looked as if someone had just chopped up a bunch of gold and glued it to my hair. My lips were pink. And I mean bubble gum pink, and my eyes just looked like a freakn' mess. I didn't look myself at all...perfect!

"Alright, ready to go?"

"Ready!"

We got down to the elevator, and were just stepping out the door, and that's when I heard them yelling. My heart stopped as they walked up to me, ready with they're cameras, and mikes, just ready to be bombarding questions at me. I think I wouldn't be over-exaggerating if I said that my heart-attack stopped when one of them walked up and yelled "wrong girl."

They all left, except for one in particular. A really short boy, who looked pretty young, just about in his mid-twentys. He held a microphone to my mouth and asked "what do you know about Olivia Claufield?"

This question just made me go into my shocked state. Since when did they think my name was Claufield? "Who? I'm sorry, I've never heard of anyone like that." I decided to play nasty...which wasn't really nasty at all, but for a rainbows and unicrons and sunshines girl like me, it was.

"Oh you know! She's dating Jackson Claufield. Brunnette, petite, cute, blue eyes, always wears that ring with the huge green pendant?" I found it suprising how British his accent was.

"Oh you mean Olivia Abbot? Yeah, she's ummm...she's definetly not hiding something if that's what you mean to ask. I mean, she's perfectly fine. Why wouldn't she be? She, uh. She's not you know...Um, uh"

The boy just stared at me with a cocked up eyebrow. Ivy pulled my arm away into the car, and I was so thankful she did.

"Yeah, when we get home, we should definetly teach you how to LIE" She pulled the belt on and started the car.

"Damn, I just get so frozen up infront of them. Do you tink they suspected anything?"

"I don't know Olivia, let's just talk about this when we get home." Ivy looked really irritable, and I was a bit taken abback by this. She was never irritable by me, never, she always had her best attitude with me.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry I'm just really tired. James got really sick last night, and he wouldn't stop coughing."

"James is your son right?"

"Um...Yeah." I felt a little guilty for asking her that. I hadn't talked to her in so long, I barely had any idea what went on with her. Ivy continued. "And then Rose went into a fit again, and Violet just...I'm not exactly sure, but she just wouldn't sleep at all for any reason. I dont know what's up with her, but I think she'll be happy to see you. You know she looks alot like...mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just like you, you and mom had the same eyes, and lips, and hair. I mean everyone in the family looks like Brandon, and a bit of me, but Violet just reminds me so much of you."

I felt another wave of unexpceted guilt. I wonder what Violet was like, and suddenly I got really anxious to meet her.

"Hey Ivy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...do you think the kids will like me?'

Ivy looked at me then back to the road. "Hell yeah, ofcourse they will, Olivia. They'll love you. You're they're aunt, remember."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

I didn't know the trainwreck I was just about to get myself in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading guys! I'm sorry for my short and boring chapter! I can honestly say it will get better! There will be alot of tention between Violet and Olivia. It seriously makes my whole day when you guys review, so please do it? Please?<strong>

**Also, in the next few chapters, I'll probably swithc POV's really often. Just letting you guys know.**

**Thanks so much, and please review!**

**-Karen**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ MY RANT! Okay, first I need to clear up some things. Now I don't mean to be offensive, but honestly some of you guys are leaving the most obvoius and stupid comments. Not all of you. Now someone asked me if I was 'making this up'. Sweetheart, please PAY ATTENTION you are on FANFICTION which means, I'm a fan of My Sis The Vamp, and I'm writing a FICTION on it, so ofcourse it's made up, by myself. Another person said that this was too depressing and that they're suposed to be on a stake out. First, I know that the last book was on a stake-out, but this is further when Olivia is 18, which I've proably mentioned about 4 times so :P Also, I just wanna say, I'm extremly sorry if you thought it was depressing, but just wait until later. I'm supposed to make it funny, and adventureous, and things with Olivia and Violet, when you read them, you'll be like 'awww' so please I know it's a sad thing to be in, but just wait for me to get to the good parts? I promise it's not that bad. **

**A thanks to _Madame Degrassi, Clover Heart_, and _Areeba._**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

_Violet's P.O.V_

"I know right! It's so cool, it totally sucks!"

_Bing_

That was the sound of the school bell going. It wasn't over yet, but atleast it was last period. Just an hour left.

I made my way down the hall. I sucked on my dry grey-purple lip as I was walking to class. For a second I was tuck in the 'traffic jam' and I took that minute to look at a tiny kid being shoved inside a locker.

School; the last place I'd rather be on EARTH. My mom used to go to my school; Franklin Grove. The way she described it was the complete oppisite of the way I'd describe it. She said it was the best three years of school. I don't know what this place used to be like then, but I hated it here. The only thing that kept me coming back was this particular boy; Daniel.

He was about 2 inches taller than me. I know he's not a bunny judging from his eyes and his pale skin. His hair however, was unusual for a vampire, a rough dirty blonde. I had told mom aboout him before. That day at dinner when dad got angry at me. He was supposed to come over to meet mom on Sunday, but he canceled, and he didn't really talk to me after that. I took that as a break-up. Not that we were together or anything, but I just guessed he wasn't interested in me. But that's no suprise; every girl in school wants Daniel Mitchel. Even the bunnys.

I got to my locker and shoved in my books. I watched as Daniel walked by. I'm pretty sure he noticed me staring, cause he glanced over, but I quickly looked back to my reflection in my locker mirror and pretending to fix my loose knitted purple and white striped sweater. I felt extremly self concious as my v-neck hung low exposing my tank top and cleavage. I pulled up to the little knot in my neck and cover my chest with my hair.

I grabbed my binders for French. I closed the locker and trudged my way down the halls. I heard a high-pitched voice and saw a flash of pink. I didn't need a name tag or recognition to know who it was.

"Out of my way, Goth freak!" It was Kelly. The ultra Queen Bee of our school. She was also in the eigth grade. I swear she had the cockiest attitude ever, thinking she could boss around anyone. She looked like a highlighter with her extremly tight skinny jeans, and her sparkly pink top. Her soft blonde curls were bigger than the size of my whole body. I didn't understand how she could wear such huge earings, and her chest, ohmigod, her chest. I swear she had C-cups. Behind her was her Clique, Claire and Ariana.

I watched as she picked on another vamp. Man, could I bitch-slap her. I wanted to march over there and throw her head into a trashcan. I could if I wanted to, you know. But I shouldn't. Keep walking Violet, just keep walking. Don't pay attention to how badly you want to bitch-slap those huge eyelashes, and those bubble gum coloured lips...

I heard a thud as all my books fell down as Kelly bumped into me. My papers flew everywhere.

"Watch were you're going!" She exclaimed. I bent down to pick up one of the papers, and she just slapped it out of my hand as I almost doubled over. My loose sweater went down again as it exposed my see-through tank top and my black bra. I pulled up my sweater and kept a hand on my chest. "What are you using your hand for," She said in her nasally voice. By now, a whole crowd had gathered around us and one of them there was... Ohmigod, no, it was Daniel. How come out of all times, the only time he could notice me was when I was being utterly embaressed? "You don't need to cover up anything. There's definetly _nothing _going on 'up stairs' if you know what I mean." Ariana and Claire laughed behind her.

I kept my head down, causing my chocolate brown hair to cover my face. "Oh, not talking are we? I didn't expect anything else from Violet! Or should I say Shy-let!" She leaned a hand over to pinch a piece of my hair. I slapped her hand away.

"Don't freaking touch me..." I whispered.

"What was that? Couldn't here you" She said. Suddenly, she reached into her purse. I was wondering what she was doing untill I saw what she pulled out; a huge tube of liquid eyeliner. "Here, it'll make your work look better." She opened the lid.

"No Kelly, d-" but it was too late. My science homework that I stayed up till three a.m. to finish was destroyed.

"Let's leave girls!" And she walked away as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>I shoved the key into the door. I let James and Rose walk in first. Mom had me pick them up today. She said she was bringing me a 'suprise'. I opened the fridge only to find left-over mac and cheese.<p>

"James do you want anything to eat?" I plopped down beside my little brunnette brother. I ruffled his hair as I opened up a pack of gummy bears for myself. "Here take one."

He grabbed a green gummy bear happilly and popped it into his mouth. "Rose, I'm going upstaris. Call me if you need anything, K?"

"Alri" She answered from the kitchen.

This was usually how I spent my time 5 days a week. I'd go upstairs, plop down on my bed, turn on my iPod and do my homework. Once in a while, I'd pop up the laptop and find one of those acting classes videos on Youtube. For some reason, I found acting really fascininating. Mom told me that her and Aunt Olivia were actors, so I wonder if that meant I sort of had a way into the acting world. I probably spent 90% of my day just listening to music.

I was just getting to my fifth question on Algebra when the door bell rang. I waited. Rose and James were down stairs. They had four hands. They could do it themselves. The door bell rang again. Twice. "James!" I yelled. Once again, the door bell rang. "James, Rose, get the damn door!" I grunted to myself.

When I came down stairs, they weren't there. That's when I hear the un-mistakable sound of zombies. Oh. James was playing his Vampire-Zombie invasion video game. And the line wouldn't work, so I guessed Rose was talking to one of her friend on the phone whilst doing her nails or something.

I went to get the door. Mom stood there in a red beanie and a dark black jacket. There was even snowflakes over her jacket. "Mom? Why are there...Where did you go?"

She stepped inside and gave me a kiss on the head. "That's...a long story. But I need you help right now, Sweetheart. And I also need your co-ooperation."

"What's going on?"

She sat me down on her velvet sofa. "Okay, so there's someone here to see you. More like stay with us for a couple weeks. She's preg...er, she's not...doing so good."

I scanned my mind thinking of people. Mom started talkign again; "Listen, she's...I just thought it was important for you to meet her, Violet. Your aunt Olivia is here."

I actually jumped out of my chair. Suddenly I noticed a replica of me walk into the house. Or, I could say I'm a replica. She had the exact same hair, exact eyelashes, our lip shape was the same, our almonde shaped eyes. It was almost scary. Her baby bump was un-mistakable. It wasn't too big, but she was definetly pregnant. Is that why she came here? Probably not to see me...

She held out a hand to me. "I'm Olivia. Nice to meet you, er..."

"Violet." I said. How pathetic. She couldn't even remember my name.

"Nice to meet you Violet." She held her hand out. I refused to shake it, but I felt extremly guilty at the pout on her face. Something about her, I just felt a...strange connection to her. I don't know why, but it's the kind where you can only stay mad at a person for five seconds.

"So you decide to come now?" I ask. Aunt Olivia lightly put her hand away. Her sad pout grew bigger. "You know I've waited along time to see you. So what took you so long?"

"Violet, I told you to be nice. Now you need to co-orperate with me. Olivia needs to-" Mom started but I cut her off.

"Where were you for these 13 years that I was alive? Or when James was born? Or Rose? How come I don't even have a single picture of us together?"

"Violet, don't use that tone!" Mom yelled, but I ignored her.

That's when it hit me. She's pregnant. I know she's not married. "And now you're here just because you need a place to stay? Did you boy-friend dump you after you got pregnant?" Aunt Olivia's face grew in horror. I thought I could see tears forming in her eyes. Sure, I felt bad and extremly guilty. But also like a weight was lifted off. I needed to say that. I was hiding it all in.

"Okay, that's enough Violet. Go to your room, now." My mom pointed to upstairs.

I glared at her and then at Olivia. I sighed before turning around. "Whatever," I mumbled "I don't want a hooker for an aunt anyway."

Mom grabbed my wrist and turned me back around. "Excuse me? Come back here young lady. How dare you say that. You get here and apologize, or else, I'-"

"Or what?"

"You're grounded for a month!" She yelled

I just stood there. I glared into Aunt Olivia's eyes. It was true. What I said. The only reason she was here was cause she needed mom to take care of her. Not like she would give a damn about me if it weren't for that.

And that's when another thing hit me. I sniffed, but I don't know why cause I didn't need to double check. I knew that Aunt Olivia was human. And her blood was...sniff...so clean. Not that I wanted it. I already over-came my vamp senses. I wasn't a young vampire that couldn't resist the taster. I had control. But...

"Aunt Olivia, get out of the house."

"Excuse me Violet. You don't use that tone. Do you want me to turn it into 2 months? How dare you do that? She-"

"No, she needs to get out of the house!"

"Violet, she's my sister, and she needs a place to stay. Now I d-"

"Mom your not listening to me. If she doesnt..." And then I heard footsteps. Too late. "Olivia, take cover!" I yelled. James and Rose came running down. They were already on. They're eyes were blood red and they're fangs were activatied.

"Omigosh!" Aunt Olivia screamed, she ducked behind a desk. Rose came closerand slapped the table away. Poor girl. She didn't know what she was doing. The smell of blood had come over her.

I stood infront of Aunt Olivia and pushed Rose away. Then James came, and as much as i hate to hurt the litte guy, I pushed him away harder, and he landed on the floor.

"Here! Take this!" Mom said as she handed me the bag of cinnamon from the fridge. Cinnamon. It would keep down thier temptation. I got ontop of James and shoved some down his throat. He gagged for a while and swallowed it. I repeated the same thing with Rose.

Aunt Olivia came from under the table. Her eyes filled with horror. I felt so bad for her. This was how we welcomed her? For the first time?

For a while everyone just sat in utter silence heavily breathing.

Then Rose looked up a small tear in her eye. "I'm so..."

"I didn't mean to..." James started.

Olivia shook her head. "It's...it's fine. I'm just glad everyone is okay." She got up on her feet. "Violet, I'm,..."

I got up and ran straight up stairs. "Just...just leave it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, don't get mad at me. I know, sad, depressing, emotional chapter. I promise it will get better once Olivia and Violet start bonding. By the way, I just made up the cinnamon thing. So once again, I know, sucky chapter, I really rushed it so please review? Please? Thanks for reading guys!<strong>

**God Bless! **

**-Karen**


End file.
